Attached
by Humanity's Strongest Words
Summary: Prompt: Mikasa gets pregnant during the battle with the titans, leaving Levi in a state of turmoil during the whole pregnancy, but once he hears the baby's first wail, he falls in love with his baby. (Levi x Mikasa) (Asked by Anonymous)


**A/N: **Hello, this is a side account for RivaMika prompts I receive, since I don't want my main account to drown in prompts, I made this side account especially for people's prompts. This one was sent by an anon to my tumblr. It took me so long to write but here it is at last, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"We will be heading out by the dawn, so all of you better head to your dorms early tonight and get some sleep, we will discuss few more things with Squad Leader Hanji and Erwin before leaving, some changes in the formulation of the squads might occur, but the plans are still the same just like we discussed in the meeting two nights ago." Levi's instructions were strict, and always tugged on the nerves on his subordinates, though they had been into so many expedition for the past three years all together, they still feared every upcoming expedition to be their last, "Mikasa, I have spoken to Erwin earlier this morning, and he thinks you should lead your own squad starting now." Levi's sudden addition had everyone glancing at him with wide eyes, before they turned to stare at Mikasa.

"Lead her own squad as in…?" Eren asked in curiosity.

"She's going to become a squad leader." Levi put it in the simplest and most direct words to avoid any confusion.

"I can't." When everyone began to smile cheerily at her, she broke their happy expressions with her denial, and they all –including Levi- eyed her with surprised features. "I'm sorry."

"Yes you can, and you will…We've talked about it for hours, and discussed the many reasons that qualifies you to become a leader and have your special squad, you might think it's a big responsibility, and I'm not saying that it isn't, but I'm sure you're capable of doing it." Levi explained, she wasn't young anymore, it had been three years, she had improved so far, more than anyone else in her squad, with the help of her Corporal whom had been pushing her to do her best, whom gave her a strong urge to surpass him one day, Levi acknowledged her skills, and saw that she was almost equal to him, she deserved a higher rank than a simple subordinate, she deserved to have big decisions in the future expeditions, to join their private meetings and give her point of view, she was mature, smart, strong, and definitely suitable to become a leader herself.

"I said I can't, I would like to, but I really can't," She still denied it, and there was no chance to change her mind either.

"Mikasa! What the fuck do you think you're doing? You've been promoted to a squad leader, you should be grateful and accept it with pleasure!" Eren yelled at her in anger, slamming his fist against the table, sending threatening glares at her.

"Instead of being a squad leader, I'm going to take a better position." She spoke, and everyone remained silent to listen to her words, "I'm pregnant." She added, leaving them all dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before analyzing her words in silence and gasping all at once in shock.

"What?" They yelled, -Levi as an exception- shocked and terrified.

"Perhaps you'd like to say it louder, I'm sure people out of this room haven't heard you yet." Levi scoffed and pushed his chair back as he stood up, "My office." He ordered and walked out of the dining room, everyone's eyes following him, before glancing at Mikasa whom soon followed behind him, and they all sat there staring at each other questionably.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Since when?" Was all he could ask when they finally entered his office, he leaned against his desk and stared at the girl, his eyes narrowed at her.

"I didn't know till yesterday." She admitted, before he would assume she was keeping it a secret from him and find a reason to blame her.

"You can't be fucking serious, weren't you protected?" He gritted his teeth in exasperation, unpleased by her statement, remembering that night they had both given in to their mixed urges and needs, how it all started with just an intense kiss he still sensed her weight pressed to him and him being pushed to the wall, but he couldn't entirely blame her, because all she did was initiating the kiss, pushing him to accomplish the rest, he was the one to drag her all the way to his room, and the one who threw her to his bed, unleashing the lust he kept within for a long, long time, and he only found out that night, that she desired him, too. That night only declared the start of their intercourses which remained countless when they stopped counting the times they had fucked in the morning and made love the same night, though they had fun, and it was a source of relax to them both, as they found comfort in each other's warmth, Levi wasn't planning for this outcome.

"I was protected, and I got pregnant, not my fault." She grumbled, because he had no right to blame it on her, "You should have thought about this when you were fucking me."

"I'm not blaming it on anyone, but this isn't the time for raising a kid, Mikasa, you know it very well."

"Then stop making it sound as if I was responsible for this." She warned, her arms crossing against her chest.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, though she probably already gave him the answer ever since she mentioned this on the dinner's table.

"What do you mean 'What are _you_ going to do?' You know, you're the father as well…I'm not making decisions on my own." She huffed, hating his behavior, and fearing he would deny his child and simply leave her alone, not that she couldn't do it anyway, but she would never want for her child to grow up without a father.

"I'm not the one who's going to have to leave the base to raise a child, so, it is up to you." Levi's words were somewhat harsh, nothing new, she was used to hear him say worse, but for once, just for once, for the sake of their child, she hoped he would change that.

"I see…well, since it's up to me…I don't see why I should tell you anyway." Her words came out in the coldest tone he had ever heard from her, before she turned around and left his office, he wanted to stop her, he wanted to tell her _wait, don't leave…_but the words failed him, his behavior failed him, and he decided to stand and watch her as she walked away from him.

She wished he had tried to stop her, even though she wouldn't have stopped if he did, but she hoped that at least he would care enough, and show her that he cared, she never felt this much disappointment in her life, but she wasn't going to sit and cry about it, no, that wasn't her, she had always been strong, and always will be.

* * *

"Have you talked to Mikasa?" Eren whispered to Historia, they were up, ready to leave in about ten minutes, Mikasa didn't show up, and that meant what she had told them on dinner last night wasn't a joke like they assumed.

"Yes,…she's not coming, and she also said something about leaving the base…" Historia's eyes were speaking with concern just as much as her voice did.

"Leave to where?" Jean approached the two when hearing the news, "She can't leave like that, she doesn't have anywhere to stay…"

"Did Corporal tell her to leave?" Eren gritted his teeth at the thought.

"She didn't tell me that, she never said anything about him actually…and she didn't tell me what they talked about in his office." The girl frowned.

"Do you know when is she leaving?" Armin asked.

"No…but I doubt she'll be here once we're back." Before Historia could even finish her words, Jean and Eren were already on their way back inside. "Guys…where are you going, we leave in less than ten minutes." She called for them but they didn't listen, and Armin soon followed after them.

Levi watched from the distance, knowing that they were probably going to see Mikasa, they hadn't spoken about her on breakfast, at least not in front of him.

They were standing at her door, Jean knocked, but Eren didn't wait for her to open it and quickly pushed the door open, "Oi! Mikasa…" Eren shouted at her, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh?"

"Eren…" She was sitting on her bed when they both walked in, and she stood up in a hurry.

"Where are you going to? Huh? You have no place to stay at, are you going to wander in the streets like a homeless, poor woman." Eren was shouting as loud as he could, and Armin approached him from behind, his hand resting on his shoulder in a way to tell him to calm down.

"Listen, Mikasa…I don't know what the fuck's going on, but, if you're leaving because Corporal ordered you to, then please, wait until we're back, maybe we can help you find a place…" Jean spoke in a rather calm tone, not wanting to make her nervous.

"No, she won't leave anywhere, she's staying…" But Eren still complained, he wouldn't let her go away just like that, never.

"Listen up, Eren, calm down, yelling at her won't fix things…" Jean sent his glares at the angry boy.

"Eren, I think we should respect Mikasa's decision, if she wants to leave, then let her." Armin said finally, "After all, she can't raise a child in this place." A smile tugged on his lips as he added.

"No-"

"Eren, I'll be fine…don't waste your time now, you have a mission." Mikasa rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and smiled, happy to know her friends cared enough to try and so her, but that still wasn't going to change her mind.

"Mikasa, look, just wait for us, you're free to leave, but at least wait till we're back, please, so we can have a chance to say goodbye…maybe?" Jean never asked her anything, and he hoped that she would at least listen to him this one time, he was relieved when receiving a nod from her. "Thanks…I'm sure we'll figure something out to help…"

"Alright guys, let's go now…we don't need to get the Corporal mad at us." Armin said nervously.

"You better be here once we're back…" Eren said before leaving, warning her from making any decisions before they were all together again, she gave him a nod, and then he left.

* * *

_~Earlier that morning~_

"Where is Ackerman? She was supposed to come with you." Erwin questioned Levi when he walked to his office unexpectedly alone, they had agreed to have her joining them in his office before they leave, once Levi had told her about her being promoted to a Squad Leader.

"She's not coming, so don't wait." He said, simply, taking his seat in front of Erwin.

"She doesn't want to become a Squad Leader?" Erwin was quite surprised, to know that she was always forward to take big responsibilities, he never thought she'd refuse.

"Should I talk to her?" Hanji suggested, knowing Levi, he probably didn't know how to transmit the message properly and got her confused or annoyed.

"No, there's no need to, she can't afford any help to us anymore, not even as a soldier." Levi's statement drew silence in the room, along with having both Hanji and Erwin watching him with confusion.

"Levi! You had one job, how far did you mess up to have her quitting?" Hanji yelled at him.

"Calm your tits, shitty-glasses, it was her decision,…more like, she had no other choice anyway." Levi hesitated to tell them, but this wouldn't be a secret for so long anyway. "She's pregnant…"

"Eh?" Hanji's jaw dropped in shock.

"Whose child?" Erwin asked, and by the looks Levi was wearing, he probably didn't have to ask, but he needed to hear it, "Levi, I asked you, whose child?"

"Mine…" He confirmed.

"Wh-?" It was even more shocking to Hanji after hearing that, but not much of a surprise to Erwin, he had noticed, long ago, and suspected there was something between the two, though he never asked him about it, it wasn't his business anyway, he always noticed how Levi would look at her whenever she was passing by, and there was that one time when he was watching them as they trained, the way they were both touching each other was quite questionable, he even walked on them once in his room, it was stupid of them to forget to lock the door, seeing that they were in rush and couldn't wait any longer to feel each other's skin, they doubted anyone would come anyway so they didn't mind, but then Erwin came, he didn't see her, because Levi didn't let him in and left with him to his office instead, he wanted to ask, _who was that girl in your bed?_ But he preferred to keep silent about it, Levi would tell him if needed, probably it was too late to tell him now though.

"So, does it mean you're both going to leave, for a while, at least?" Erwin guessed, he knew Levi cared a lot about Mikasa, perhaps even loved her, or else why would he have her in his bed, when the idea of sharing a cup with someone always disgusted him, he allowed her to share the bed with him and even more. She was doubtlessly _special _to him.

"No, there's no need for me to leave, she's the one carrying the child, not me." Levi said, "We're still going on our expedition, the plans haven't changed, except, she's not coming with us."

There was silence then for a while, till Hanji decided to talk, "But, you guys…I mean, since, it's your child…isn't it better off to talk…and maybe…"

"No…"

"But, Levi-"

"Enough, Hanji." Erwin interrupted, "It's their problem, let them fix it on their own."

"S-Sorry." She frowned.

"Well then, we leave in two hours, get prepared." Erwin ordered, and they both dismissed immediately.

* * *

"When did it start…between you and Corporal?" The squad members gathered together in the girls' dorms that night once they got back, and Eren proceeded to ask the question which everyone else hesitated to ask though they were dying to know. He whimpered while helping himself up, he got his arm injured during their mission.

"…A couple of months ago…when we got back from our last expedition…that night." She answered, still recalling the events of that night, how her patience was running out, how she couldn't handle him avoiding her gaze the whole time, how he was always busy whenever she tried to talk to him, the night which she decided to make the first step, and kiss him just as hard as she always wanted, the night he didn't reject her, but returned her kiss, the night he didn't disappoint at all, took care of her, treated her the way she needed to be treated.

"Did he force you?" Jean asked in somewhat disgust.

"No…" She said, there was no way she'd let them blame him for it, mainly because it wasn't his fault in the first place. "He didn't force me, I…I started it." She admitted, and they all decided to keep silent after hearing that.

"Listen, Mikasa…If you'd like…you can stay at my place, you know, my mother can help you." Jean suggested, "I'm sure she'd welcome you."

"No, there's no need to, I don't want to bother her with this…I can take care of myself." Mikasa shook her head at his suggestion, though she appreciated it a lot.

"Why doesn't Corporal find you a place to stay at, he gotta take some responsibility too, you know, you're having his child, whether he liked it or not." Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't need anything from him, Eren."

"Still, this isn't about whether you want to or not, it's still his child, if he won't take care of it the least thing he can do is help you to find a place where you can live, I can move there with you if you want…" Eren insisted.

"No, Eren, she better stay with my mother, she already keeps complaining about missing me there and taking care of me, so, I guess, having Mikasa with her will make her happy." Jean was still insisting too.

"Jean's mother is so nice, Mikasa, she won't be bothered at all." Sasha added in support for Jean's idea. "She can also give you some tips during the pregnancy, since she's a mother too, so better ask her."

"I'm starting to like this idea." Eren was almost convinced, because they did have a point about Jean's mother already experiencing this situation and helping Mikasa during it. "Yeah, Mikasa…this is actually a good idea."

"Alright then, you shall rest tonight, tomorrow I'll ask Commander Erwin for permission and take you to my home, I don't want to ask Corporal, what if he says no…"

"It's not up to him…" Mikasa said, "He doesn't have the right to refuse." She wasn't even sure if he cared at all to even begin with, because judging by the face he was making last night, he didn't give a damn about it.

While everyone else was with Mikasa, discussing the possible and best suggestions that would help her, Levi was alone, in his office, he knew he probably sounded like the biggest asshole ever, leaving the girl once she got pregnant, as if all that had happened between them meant nothing, as if he had been only using her the whole time, as if he had no feelings for her, and those moments they had shared together meant nothing for him, but he couldn't help it, how was he supposed to show that he cared? How was he supposed to tell her he wanted that kid just as much as she did, but the timing was wrong, however he would still be with her no matter what, he sucked at showing his real feelings, he couldn't even hold her hand before she'd leave.

He was missing her already, she would usually be with him now, they would be making love, or just lying there under the sheets and talking, because night was the only time they could share those calm moments together, night was the only time they would make love, night was the only time they would be happy for being there, enjoying each other's warmth, because in the morning, they would only fuck, and tease, and curse each other.

Her hair was long, he had just remembered how much he preferred it like that, she looked even prettier with her long hair, sometimes during the training, or the battles, it'd bother her, and get in the way of her sight, he'd brush it off if he could, or he'd just get rid of the titan blocking her way so she'd do it herself, he'd ruffle it whenever she passed by him, and pull it gently with his tight grip whenever she was pleasing him.

He cherished all those moments, he cherished her, he loved her, but he couldn't tell her.

* * *

"Levi…" Erwin called, walking into Levi's office. "Did Kirshctien talk to you this morning…or maybe, last night?"

"No, why?" Levi looked up at the man, confused.

"I see, apparently he's taking Mikasa to stay at his place, with his mother, and he visited my office this morning to ask for permission to leave." He answered, taking a seat opposite to Levi.

"…Best of luck, why are you telling me this?" He faked disinterest, though his blood was boiling from the inside, the fact that she left, and didn't even bother to talk to him again, or tell him, that wasn't something he could accept.

"Because why is Kirschtein taking care of that, why aren't you doing so?" He didn't answer, "Levi, you can't keep acting like a bastard, you're going to be a father, whether you liked it or not, at least take your responsibility."

It was not that he didn't want to, it was that he didn't know how to, this was his first time becoming a father, it was a huge thing, a _really_ huge thing, for someone who grew up in the streets, raised by a murderer, growing up to become a thug, what kind of fathers would he become? His child would probably be ashamed of him, hate him, he didn't know how to treat kids after all, what if he accidentally hurt his child?

It was not that he wouldn't, it was that he couldn't see himself becoming a father, not even once, not even when Mikasa told him she dreamed about having a family with him, he never thought he was the right guy for her to have a family with, she deserved better, someone who'd surely take care of his family, be always there for it, he was old, and if he didn't die during one of their battles, he'd die of old age.

"Do you want your child to grow up with their father away from them, to grow up just like you, and Mikasa…do you really wish not to give your child a complete home?" Erwin could probably read through Levi's thoughts, and understand very well, he didn't want him to make a choice he'd regret.

* * *

"Mom this is Mikasa, my friend." Jean introduced his friend to his mother once they arrived at his place, and his mother welcomed them in with a big smile, happy to see her son, and to see he even brought his friend with him.

"…Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kirschtein." Mikasa bowed her head in front of the woman in respect.

"Welcome my dear, come and sit, I was making lunch, it would be really appreciated if you join me." Jean's mother said, and walked the two to the kitchen.

"Uh! Mom, there's a thing…" Jean scratched the back of his neck, muttering as he walked behind his mother and Mikasa followed by his side.

"What is it, Jeanny?"

"Actually, I was wondering if it's okay for Mikasa to stay here, with you and dad…" He said, halfway finished with his speech.

"Hm? Is something wrong in the military, was she expelled?" The woman paused and looked at the two with wide eyes.

"No, no…not that…it's…uh…she's actually…" He struggled to say. "She's pregnant, mom." He gulped.

"…" His mother took a moment of silence, staring at the two blankly, until she realized what he had said, "You mean…you're becoming a father?"

"Wh—No, mom, you got it wrong…"

"My son is going to be a father, I'm so proud." As the mother hugged her son in joy, squeezing him to death, Mikasa couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"Ah! I see." The woman mumbled after everything was explained to her, all three were sitting around the table, lunch served. "Honey, you're welcome to stay, this is also considered as your home, any friend of Jean's is also my child, especially in your state, you're going to need a lot of help with the pregnancy, it isn't as easy as you think."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Kirschtein, I really don't know how to thank you…" Mikasa bowed her head again in appreciation, and Jean smiled at her warmly, his mother was watching him secretly.

"I'm glad we convinced her to come here, can you believe it, mom, she was going to find a place on her own." Jean shook his head at her overconfidence.

"All is fine now, I will take good care of her, don't worry, Jeanny." She reassured. "Now, come on, let's have our lunch before it gets cold."

By the night, Mikasa and Jean's mother had managed to set Jean's room, and make it as suitable as possible to her, and Mikasa then realized how much she missed sleeping in a room like this, it was quite comfy, and the bed was even better. She fell asleep without realizing it, and had missed dinner that night, Jean's mother came to check on her, but didn't want to wake her up when finding her asleep, she must have been tired.

That was only the beginning though, Mikasa couldn't believe how much she was sleeping, she'd get sleepy most of the time, feeling lazy to even wake up, and when the first months of her pregnancy passed, it was only getting worse, how she'd wake up feeling dizzy, and throw up early in the morning, she could cook for a while, but now the smell of food bothered her, she couldn't stand it, she once almost threw up at Eren's face when he came to visit, bringing her some food with him, and at the moment its smell reached her nostrils, she could feel the bitter liquid filling up her throat, almost leaking out of her mouth if she didn't hurry to the bathroom. Not that only, but she started having weird cravings, for food mostly, and she'd get so happy when Jean's mother always made her the food she wanted to eat, sometimes she'd even start squealing like Sasha.

And through that whole time, she was also noting how the bump in her stomach was growing bigger, it was barely noticeable at first, until she thought something was wrong, and she was so happy when realizing that her shirt didn't fit her anymore, and she'd just stand in front of the mirror, rubbing her tummy proudly, everything was going great, everything, except when she remembered that Levi never asked about her, never came to see her, never asked her to come back, or to come with him because he decided to buy a house for the two of them only, he clearly erased her from his life, along with his child, and that was too painful.

"Your father loves us both." She was sitting one day on a rocking chair, she was now seven months, and sometimes she'd feel the baby kicking or punching, painful yet sweet, and she also guessed it could hear her, so sometimes she'd sit talking to it, "You're enough proof of his love, enough proof that the times I've spent with him are real, that what we lived was true…and honest, because if there was no love at all, I wouldn't be having you, you're our love child,…don't worry, I won't let you feel your father's absence, I'll make it up to you…" She paused then, looking down as a tear fell from her eyes, she was cursed, because she could never have a complete family, she wished that perhaps her future would be different, but it wasn't.

* * *

"Eren! Jean! Guys!" Sasha one day walked to them in a hurry, they were in the training ground, except, she wasn't with them.

"Sasha…w-what's wrong?" Eren paused, along with Jean and the others, giving her their attention.

"Mikasa…I just got back from your place, and…she, I think she's going to give birth…" The girl said nervously.

"What…now?" Eren gasped.

"Shit…what should we do?..." Jean asked, terrified.

"Get Squad Leader Hanji, your mother said it's too late to take her to a hospital because Mikasa realized late….and…" Sasha added.

"Alright, uh, Jean, you go get Squad Leader Hanji, or anyone who could help really, I'll go with Sasha." Eren ordered, "Armin, you just stay here with Connie and Historia, tell Corporal Levi that we left if ever he comes back and doesn't find us."

"No, Eren, we all need to be with Mikasa…" Armin too was her childhood friend, there was no way he'd leave her alone at such a time.

"I read few books about pregnancy and giving birth, maybe I could help her?" Historia added.

"Fuck it then, guys, let's go." Eren said, rushing towards Jean's place.

"I think we should take the horses, we'll arrive faster that way." Armin suggested, and everyone changed their direction to the stables to get their horses.

"I fucking love you, Armin, I would hug you for that but we don't have time." Eren said, and Armin smiled in the background.

* * *

"Breathe, Mikasa…breathe."

"I'm—breath—ing." She gasped in pain, holding onto Sasha's hand by her side. She never endured such pain in her life, ever, not even the countless times she got wounded, this was hell itself.

"Mikasa, it's alright, keep breathing, and push, as hard as you can…" Hanji and Historia were both helping her, along with Jean's mother wiping off the sweat on her face. "You endured worse, you're going to get through this."

"No, I NEVER endured worse, ah!" She glared down at Hanji, her fists clenching around Sasha's hands, almost breaking her bones.

* * *

"Do you think we should come in?" Jean asked in a worry tone, the girls didn't allow him, Eren, Armin and Connie in, and so they complied and stayed outside, in the kitchen, walking around in nervousness.

"No, we shall give Mikasa some space, guys, I think the room's already full…" Armin answered, sitting calmly on a chair.

"Say, guys, do you think Corporal will come?" Connie asked, and regretted, because Jean and Eren aimed their deathly glares at him, "I'm just asking…"

"Who the fuck cares, all that matters now is that Mikasa gives a healthy birth to her child, and survives this." Jean exclaimed angrily, Levi was probably the last one to have the right of seeing the kid, not when he left her during the whole pregnancy.

"True, why the fuck is she screaming though she's making me nervous and I want to scream too." Eren yelled.

"Eren, calm down, you're not the one giving birth here." Jean sighed.

"Why are they taking so long…?"

"You don't give birth in ten minutes, dude."

"How am I supposed to know? Stop yelling at me, horseface."

"Well, how about you stop yelling at everything, stupid titan."

"Guys! Stop it."

About two hours later, they boys were now sitting calmly, Eren's eyes were closing slowly as he felt tired of waiting and almost fell asleep, once he almost gave in, there was a wail, which took them few minutes of thinking before hearing a baby crying once again, and they all jumped of their chairs and rushed to the room, knowing that everything ended, and that the baby was at last here.

"Stop pushing me, asshole." Jean complained, racing with Eren to the room.

"Excuse you, I'm going to be the godfather, so you stop pushing me." Eren ran as fast as he could to the room, trying to get there before Jean, with Connie and Armin following them poker-faced.

"Oh! Really? I'm the one who gave Mikasa a place to stay at for the whole pregnancy long, I'm going to be the godfather…"

"Shut the fuck up, horseface."

"Do you want the child to grow up swearing, I don't think so, so back off bro."

Almost there, Eren's hand almost holding the knob, before Historia opened the door and moved aside when seeing both Eren and Jean running towards her, they tried to stop, but it was too late, and Jean bumped into Eren as they both fell to the ground.

"Fuck you, asshole."

"Fuck you too, jerk."

"Guys!" Historia glared down at the boys, arms crossed against her chest and they both looked up at her and apologized before standing up, their eyes soon landed on Mikasa.

"Mikasa…" Eren said in a soft tone once seeing her there, holding her child in her arms, it was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He cherished that sight, and walked towards her calmly, as the others approached her. "Congrats." He ran his hand in her hair, patting her head gently, and kneeling down to place a kiss on both hers and the child's foreheads.

"It's a girl…" She mumbled weakly, looking up at him.

"She's so small, I hope she's not going to be as short as her f—I mean…uh." Eren frowned at himself for saying such a thing, "Sorry."

"Congrats, Mikasa…" Jean interrupted the two to lighten things up, "She's gonna be beautiful, strong, and smart, just like you, and I hope she's gonna have a beautiful hair too so I can play around with it, since you probably won't let me do that with yours…"

Mikasa chuckled softly at his words, and held the girl up to him, he blinked at her for a couple of minutes, hesitating to hold her, "Thank you so much, Jean, I'll never forget how much you helped me, and, I'd like you to be the first man to hold her…"

"Uh! N-Nah, we're friends, don't mention it, let Eren hold her, I don't want him sending his glares at me later." Jean rubbed the back of his head, blushing lightly till he received a slam on the back from Eren.

"It's okay, you can hold her now,…because this will probably be your only chance to do it, so don't waste it." Eren said with a chuckle, and Jean looked at him with wide eyes before smiling and taking the little girl in his arms, soon being surrounded by the others.

"Look at her, she's so cute…"

"Aww, Jean, I think she loved you, she's not crying…"

"How sweet, I wanna bite her…"

"Sasha, NO!"

"Relax, guys, it was a joke…"

She smiled silently and watched them, staring at her child lovingly, they were all there surrounding her, and she knew that her daughter won't ever grow up alone as long as she had these people with her, even if her father wasn't there, they were enough for her, they were her real family.

* * *

"Today was so tiring," Jean's mother said, sitting down on the chair in the kitchen, Mikasa was asleep now with her baby, she was too tired after all and needed to rest, everyone else was still there, Jean invited them to have dinner at his place, Hanji gave them the permission, but she couldn't stay with them sadly, she had a lot of work to do.

"We should start looking for a house to buy…I mean, now that she finally gave birth, there's no need for her to stay." Eren mumbled.

"Not at all, son, she's still welcomed here, I can still teach her a lot more about motherhood, that's when things get harder, believe me."

"Mom always wanted to raise another child…now she can, and I doubt she's gonna waste this chance." Jean said, chuckling.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm gonna get that." Jean said and stood up to check who's on the door, it was quite surprising because once he opened the door, he found Levi there. "Uh! C-Corporal…" He stuttered, "C-Come in…" Jean moved aside, allowing Levi to walk in, and once everyone saw him, they stood up with their eyes open wide, staring at him dumbfounded.

"Corporal…" They gasped.

"What are you looking at, brats?" He glared at them and they all lowered their gazes, all except for Eren and Jean, "Eren maybe you'd like to come and punch me, perhaps that'll help wash off that stupid look on your face."

"Most importantly, nothing you'll do will wash off the fact that you're a bastard, sir."

"You just noticed that? How sad."

"Eren." Armin tugged on Eren's sleeve warningly.

"Where is she?" Levi asked, and yet no one wanted to answer his question, not even Jean's mother, because she, of all people, was disappointed in him. "Not talking?" He waited for one more minute, before walking his way inside the house, if no one was going to tell him, he was going to look for her himself, no matter how long it'd take.

No one dared to answer him, yet no one dared to stop him either, and they just stood there watching him.

It didn't take him long before ending up in the room she was sleeping in, he looked at her from the distance, but that wasn't enough, so he closed the door and walked in, and with each step he made forward, his heart raced, he was nervous, he hadn't seen her all nine months long, and he just realized how much he missed her face, and how painful it would be not to see her again, Levi paused in front of the bed, he could finally steal a glimpse at his child's face, Hanji had told him that he had a daughter, and no matter how many times he tried to picture her, he never thought she'd be this small and cute, he found himself smiling uncontrollably, though not for so long, because the moment his finger poked her face, she started crying, and he backed away in surprise.

"Fuck, don't cry,…shit, I just cursed…Oh, great…" He looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowing in both confusion and fear, slowly reaching his hands to her, and pulling her gently up, holding her in his arms, his hands were shaking, and he gulped nervously, lulling her slowly so she'd go back to sleep before her mother wakes up, though it was too late, and Levi's eyes met Mikasa's.

"Levi…" She said in disbelief, she was still in pain, and could barely sit up, he didn't let her anyway, and pushed her back down to the bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, still unsure about whether she was dreaming, or he was indeed there, in front of her.

"I…Hanji told me…that you gave birth and…sorry I couldn't come earlier, I wasn't in the base, I swear the moment Hanji told me I came here, I didn't even wait to hear whether something went wrong or….I just came…" He began explaining, then decided to sit down next to her. "What did you name her?"

"…Karla…after Eren's mom…" She mumbled, stealing her daughter from his hold, and he let her.

Levi watched her silently, then decided to talk, "How are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, all is good now, the worst is over, now I'm just happy to have my child in my arms, alive and well." She said, and there was a hint in her words, that she was pushing him away, that he was no longer connected to them.

"Listen, Mikasa…I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have left you alone, but I wasn't sure if things would have been better if I agreed to help, either, I'm not good with dealing with…this…this whole parenting thing, and…"

"Then why are you here?" She gazed up at him.

"Because…I realized that I never regretted anything in my life, but if I ever decided to abandon my family, I'd regret that till the day I die, if I ever abandon someone…I love, someone who offered me…" He looked back at her then, his hand resting on his daughter's small head, "…this, a new soul…in the most beautiful creature I could ever see, I will regret that a lot." Levi then felt a drop of her tears falling on his finger, and he raised his hand then to wipe her the tears off "And I realized, too, that I never told you how much you meant to me, you _still_ mean a lot to me, Mikasa…"

"I still don't know what I mean to y-" But before she'd say anything else, he shut her up with a long, passionate kiss, which she didn't hesitate to return.

"Yes you do," He pulled back, "You always did…" She knew, that was true, she had always known, he loved her, he never told her he did, but she knew, he was bad with words, and that was fine because she didn't need him to say it, because she knew, just like that.

"Marry me." He proposed, "It's not probably the perfect time, but heck, we already have a child, let's get married…and buy a house, just for the three of us."

She stared at him and giggled, pulling him for another quick kiss, "Mhmm, I love you."

"And I love you too." She was wrong, she needed him to say it, and they kissed again for the sake of the nine months they hadn't seen each other in, their fingers linked together, and finally, Levi pressed his lips to his daughter's forehead, they were at last together, happy, as one small family, and that was all they ever wanted.

* * *

"We still need to discuss who's gonna be the godfather."

"Jean, for the love of god."

_Fin._


End file.
